


I hate people who wake me up from my slumber ( Unless it's you )

by Avis8109



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avis8109/pseuds/Avis8109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Newt wanted to was sleeping after a very long day. Until his boyfriend decided to ruin it. (Well, not really)</p><p>Basically excuse for Newtmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate people who wake me up from my slumber ( Unless it's you )

Newt was tired. Like really, really tired.

He has gone through a very long day with uni and work, so all he was thinking about right then was his beloved bed. 

The blond quickly went back to his house and immediately found himself in the bedroom. With a sigh, he flopped down his bed and fell asleep.

***  
It felt like only a few minutes has passed when someone was banging on his door. Newt groaned loudly, pulled a pillow over his head and hope that the buggin' shank outside will stop knocking the door.

It was a dull hope. The noise keep continuing, and Newt finally gave in, cursing at the person as he went to open the door.

"Who the bloody..." His words were cut of by a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him the second the blond opened the door. The intruder sighed and Newt immediately realized who it was.

Thomas. His boyfriend. Whom he was supposed to have a date with that night.

"Oh my god, Tommy. I-I'm sorry. I was too bloody tired I forgot about our date!" He exclaimed, tried to wriggle himself out of the tight embrace.

The brunett didn't let him go though, and hold him even tighter as he said:

"Newt, don't worry about that date. I was really anxious when you didn't answer my calls".

Newt furrowed his eyebrows.

"I guess I didn't realize. It was a bloody long day and I slept right the moment I went home."

Thomas let the blond go and closed the door behind them ( Wow, Newt didn't notice it was still open), then took off his coat and took his boyfriend back to the bedroom. The blond gave him a look and Thomas sheepishly explain:

"Well, you said you were tired" He scratched the back of his neck, "and I thought that maybe you can sleep, you know, with me." 

Newt can't help but smirk at the thought of sharing the bed with Thomas.

"Ya sure we will be just sleeping, Tommy?" He slurred suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows for more effect. 

Thomas cackled loudly, pushed Newt to the bed and climbed on it too. The blond instantly put his head on Thomas' head, his arm draped on the brunet's torso. 

" As much as I want to pound you into the matress..." ( Newt's heart skipped a beat at that ) "...you seem very stressful lately, and I just want you to be more relax." Thomas explained, his hand lightly stroking the blond's hair.

Newt wanted to purr, because his boyfriend playing with his hair is definitely his ultimate weakness. Instead, his eyes drooped. The last thing he remember was Thomas' voice, deep and lovingly, and a pair of lips pressed against his forehead.

"C'mon darling, sleep."

So Newt finally fell back to sleep while listening his boyfriend's steady heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work ever. It's very very short because I wrote it on my phone XD
> 
> English is not my first language, so every grammar mistakes are mine, and please point them out for me :3
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and it would be amazing if you guys can give me constructive comments :D
> 
> If you guys want to, I can make this a series :]]
> 
> If I'm not suck, you guys can go on Tumblr and send me request at cassandraofficialposts :)


End file.
